Live A Life Less Ordinary
by MizzSY
Summary: Rose can't sleep next to John Smith at night, because she hears that single heart beat, and knows that the real Doctor is out there, still alone and still suffering. It makes her remember that John wasn't the one who made her fall in love. 2 shot
1. A Life Less Ordinary

Summary: Rose can't sleep next to John Smith at night, because she hears that single heart beat, and knows that the real Doctor is out there, still alone and still suffering. It makes her remember that John wasn't the one who made her fall in love.

Pairings: Rose/Doctor (9/10) Rose/John

Rating: K, well that's a first for me.

Chapters: 1 / 2

The lyrics are from the song, Life Less Ordinary by Carbon Leaf.

* * *

It was a perfect idea.

A Doctor, with the memories, the looks and the whole personality, but human. They even had the chance to go travelling in space again once the coral piece Donna gave them grew. A Doctor who could love her without worrying about having to go on after she died.

But it was still just a perfect idea.

Sure, they laughed, they got on fantastically. Sometimes Rose could even kid herself it was the real Doctor. That it wasn't some other man.

That was why she didn't stay in the bed at night, because that's when she heard the single heartbeat. That's when the guilt started.

Because out there, in another dimension, there was another Doctor, the one who made her fall in love. He was alone, and he knew Rose was now giving her love to someone else.

How could she have done that to him, go running to someone else just because they had the same face?

It had never been about the travelling, great though it had been. It was just the fact she was with this amazing man, who seemingly cared for her.

_Live a life less ordinary_

This amazing man who made her realise just how special she was, he _made_ her feel that way. And there was no denying he was brilliant, he took people and made them realise their worth. How many others are out there who could do that?

_The night you came into my life_

_Well it took the bones of me, took the bones of me._

There was a split second when her life changed forever, in the second she thought she was going to die, (death by shop window dummies, brilliant), but then the Doctor came, and took her hand, pulling her into a life and a world nobody would dream of.

They ran, throughout the starts and the galaxies, the wonders and horrors, the beauty and the darkness. Faces popped up throughout their adventures, but his stayed the same, well that was until he regenerated. But underneath, she still saw those shimmers of the Doctor. They still fell through the madness together.

And throughout it all, Rose fell for him. The lonely wanderer who changed something within her, into what she'd always wanted to be. With Mickey, it had been fine, they were friends, and they got along. But with the Doctor, it was just mental; they lived with a fire and loved it. How could she not want to be with that madman?

_You blew away all my storm and strife_

They healed each other; Rose felt all the dark parts fall away when she looked into his eternal eyes. Their life and death style, it made her better it a weird sort of way. And maybe, she did the same for him. Maybe the shop girl made the almighty time lord smile again.

_I'm a saddened man, I'm a broken boy_

The hurt he carried with him, Rose could see it. The magical Doctor was loaded with the pain of being alone in the universe. It was unimaginable, to be the only one of your kind in the whole of existence. No wonder there were the looks that lingered on his face, when he thought he was alone in the control room, just listening to the TARDIS. Maybe the song of the machine was like home for him.

All alone he had travelled, then Rose was with him, and the world wasn't so dark and empty anymore. She couldn't say whether she stopped the ache or not, but the Doctor seemed that less broken when they flew around the stars.

_Honey understand, Honey understand_

_We could walk without a plan_

Oh how they'd wandered and ran and bumbled through it all. One great big adventure, always waiting for them, endless possibilities. Not that they ever seemed to get to the right place, conveniently, Rose's wish to go see Glastonbury in the 80's never came true, but they still saw the universe. Who needed the right destination when you had the TARDIS' shuffle setting that never seemed to be off?

_If I could make you dance for joy_

They'd had those fleeting moments, when Rose could've been sure he felt the same way. Those lingering hugs, the long talks. The dance in the TARDIS to Glen Miller. All the little actions that had led to her becoming completely and irrevocably in love with the last of the time Lords.

Which meant she still loved him, wherever he was, after all, copies just aren't the same.


	2. A Life Extraordinary

Chapter: 2/ 2

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Rose waited out in the open for hours, just going over the thoughts she'd had so many times before. Re-treading memories she knew were long gone in a way.

She became so immersed in it she didn't noticed she'd been joined.

"Hey." John said quietly.

_Live a life extraordinary with me_

"I know you still think about him, and you still love him." he spoke, not looking into Rose's eyes. "But sometimes, it's not all about the adventure is it? Sometimes, you just want someone who will stay and care." His hand reached for hers, though he still didn't look at her. "I get that as a human, an ordinary life can be extraordinary for you, if you have the right person."

Rose ran her finger over his hand, trying to read his face.

"You need to figure out whether I'm the person who makes it like that for you or not."

_I know me very well_

_At least as far as I can tell_

_And I know what I need_

"You're not the only one who knows he's still out there." He said, glancing over to her for a second. "And I feel it too you know, I should know better than anyone he hurt, for a long time. But there's nothing you can do to change that. Because he knows he would hurt you both more if he admitted to you. That's why I'm here, because I can."

"I don't want him to hurt either, but I think, he doesn't want you to be left alone."

_By the way, I do know why you stayed away._

"You feel like your betraying him, don't you? Like you've turned your back on the man you love because he gave you an easier option?"

She murmured something that sounded like a yes.

"Well, I feel like I stabbed him in the back too. I came from him, destroyed all those daleks, made his friend so clever she had to forget, let him clean up the mess then left with the woman he loved for so long. Except," he finally turned to face her properly. "He knows that it would've run out anyway, you're lucky. In-between all the running you could of done, he could've lost you, properly this time. That's why he wanted to give you a real ending, a happy one, so he could deal with it and move on again."

_My face had said too much_

_Before our hands could even touch_

_To greet a hello_

"So I'm technically not him, but I still have everything he felt for you, I can still remember and still think like him. I knew I loved you the minute I was born, literally. I am him; I'm the best that he can give you, or what I can give you."

_Honey Understand, Honey Understand,_

_I won't make demands._

"It's your choice, I'm not going to make you stay with me, and because that's not what we wanted when we gave you the chance at the life with me."

_I'm all ready to go_

They stayed silent for a while, with Rose going over what she'd already thought to death. Eventually, John let go of her hand and started to move away.

He should've known Rose wouldn't be able to forget the Doctor, even if he was him.

He'd gone about 5 yards before he felt her hands in his hand again.

"I love you."

He smiled, turning to look at her and her brilliant grin. Not hesitating, he leaned down and kissed her, just as passionately as he had the first time.

Breaking apart, they wrapped the other in their arms even more, and then looked out over Dårlig Ulv Stranden.


End file.
